


The Lost Saga (Fire Emblem x TearRing/Berwick Saga)

by Royal676111



Category: Berwick saga, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, TearRing Saga (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Focused on supports between the existing Fire Emblem characters in heroes., Justice for Male Wyvern riders, Supports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal676111/pseuds/Royal676111
Summary: A new banner is coming out named The Lost Saga. Where characters from Tearing/Berwick Saga will come into Heroes as playable units. These units will have a conversation with already existing Fire Emblem characters. (New Banners will be added)(Spoilers for Berwick Saga)I love Berwick Saga and TearRing Saga so dam much. So right now these characters are coming to heroes...yes they will have "supports" with existing Fire Emblem Characters. The first one is going to be between Lord Reese and Prince Leif.Chapter 1: Reese and Leif: The Same Fight Part 1Enjoy.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Lost Saga

**Author's Note:**

> A New Banner is coming to Heroes and it...The Lost Saga? 
> 
> The Lost Saga focuses on Heroes that were once lost in the Saga and now it's time for them to shine once more. 
> 
> There will be more heroes coming but for now, only six heroes from Berwick Saga have arrived. 
> 
> Four in the Banner named The Lost Saga
> 
> One Grand Hero Battle
> 
> and One Tempest Trial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new banner is coming up and it...the Lost Saga?

Flash Title: The Young Lord of Sinon

Reese: The Young Lord of Sinon

Greeting: "Nice to meet you, my name is Reese and....may I ask is Ward here?" 

Skillset:

Weapon: Gram: 14 Might: Accelerates Special cooldown -1, At the end of battle if foe's initiates grant this unit special countdown -2 and recover 7HP. At the start of battle ignore foes "This unit makes a guaranteed follow-up attack." and if the unit's HP >50%, the unit makes a guaranteed follow up attack.

Assist: None 

Special: Divine Miracle (Miracle but has a shorter cooldown.) (Locked to this unit)

A Skill: Pelshida: Grand plus 3 defence/resistance, At the start of battle ignore foes "During combat" buffs. (Locked to this unit.)

B Skill: Tulsa Circlet: Foe Special can not trigger against this unit. (counts Galeforce) (Locked to this unit)

C Skill: Speed Tactics 

Red Sword Cavalry

BST: 160-162

HP: 38/43/48

ATK: 31/34/37

SPD: 32/35/38

DEF:29/32/35

RES:14/17/20 

Special Quote: "For the Berwick League!" 

"We shall stand as one!" 

"We shall never yield!" 

"I must do my part! 

Defeated: "I...I am sorry...father...please forgive me..." 

Level 40 Confession: "Oh, Summoner it's you, please forgive my rudeness...it just that...I still need to get used to this world. You know this world reminds me of the time we spend in Navaron where people suffered due to the Raze Empire invasion...*sigh* it little hard to handle the truth but right now, all I can do is fight for your Summoner so promise me that you will fight for a better future." 

Flash Title: The Loyal Veteran 

Ward: The Loyal Veteran

Greetings: "Hmm it appears that we been called into a strange world...can you tell me where Lord Reese is?" 

Skillset: 

Weapon: Doru: 14 Might: If the unit is adjacent to an ally, grant +3 ATK/SPD/DEF/RES during combat. (can't be foddered)

Assist: Guard: You choose an adjacent allied unit to appal a Guard statics. If the Guard unit is attacked, switch the target to this unit. (It works like in Berwick Saga) 

Special: None

A Skill: Close Defence 3

B Skill: Lull Atk/Def 3

C Skill: Ward Cavalry 

Blue Lance Cavalry

BST: 160-162

HP: 40/45/50

ATK:33/36/39

SPD:24/27/30

DEF:32/34/38

RES:15/18/21

Special Quote: "For Lord Reese!" 

"I can still fight, you know!" 

"It is your time to retire!" 

"For the Berwick League!" 

Defeated: "Lord...Reese....forgive....me." 

Level 40 Confession: "Summoner, we need to talk, please forgive me but I didn't exactly trust you earlier. Your hooded figure reminds me of those Raze Priest back home, that why I didn't trust you earlier. So please forgive me, but right now it is still my duty to protect Lord Reese until the end of this war," 

Flash Title: Grassrunner (Credit to Rute from Animo) 

Czene: Grassrunner 

Greetings: "Huh, it looks like I have a new world to explore, my name is Czene it nice to meet you. If you need anything to steal just hire me."

Skillset:

Weapon: Carnwenhau: 12 Might: Grants Def+3. Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count-1). Disables foe's skills that guarantee foe's follow-up attacks and foe's skills that prevent the unit's follow-up attack. After combat, if unit attacked, inflicts Def/Res -7 on target and foes within 2 spaces of target through their next actions.

Assist: None

Mug 2: 3 turn CD. Deals damage = 30% of target's Def. After combat, if the target has stat boosts from skills such as rally unit gains stats equal to the target until the end of your next turn.

A Skill: Tico: Grants Spd+3. If this unit initiates combat deals +5 damage and foe can not counterattack. (Can't be foddered)

B Skill: Lull Spd/Def 3 

C Skill: Savage Blow 3

Colourless Dagger Cavalry:

155-157 BST

HP: 34/38/41

Atk: 25/29/32

Spd: 41/44/47

Def: 22/25/29

Res: 17/20/23

Special Quote: "Sorry but I am going to need that!" 

"Nothing personal!" 

"Try to dodge this!" 

"You are not getting away from me this time!" 

Defeated Quote: "Why....is this happening to...me?" 

Level 40 Confession: "Oh hey there Summoner, I was just busy looking at the grassy plains. I got to say this world is really beautiful and...weird but hey it might be worth exploring. You know Summoner, This Tico wasn't my first horse...yes I named her Tico after my first horse who...met a sad fate due to my...nevermind, sorry if I darken the mood. I am just letting you know that I once fought alongside Lord Reese against the Raze Empire and I will have no problems fighting once more for a good cause," 

Flash title: Vegueful Berserk! 

Dean: The Vegueful Berserk. 

Greetings: "The name is Dean, if you need my axe then you came to the right man." 

Skillset: 

Weapon: Buji: 16 might: Grant +3 HP/ATK, Special cooldown -1. At the start of combat if foe deals damage to the unit, increase this unit counterattack by the damage dealt by the foe. If unit HP>Foe during the start of combat, the unit makes a guarantee follow up attack. 

Assist: None

Special: Vengeance 

A Skill: Brazen ATK/SPD 4 

B Skill: Warth 3

C Skill: Panic Smoke 

Green Axe Infarcery 

173-176 BST

HP 53/56/60

ATK: 36/38/42

SPD: 29/32/34

DEF: 24/26/28

RES: 20/22/24

Special Quote: "Sorry but it looks like I have to take you out!" 

"I guess, I have to kill you!" 

"You really should have run away while you had the chance." 

"Don't make me angry!" 

Defeated Quote: "No....I...I can still....fight..." 

Level 40 Confession: "Summoner, can I have word with you? You see, I once used my axe for killing nothing else...all I did was kill any Imperial during my quest for avenging my family, it doesn't matter if they beg for mercy or not...all it matters to me is that every Imperial deserved to be killed...at least until I met Sister Izura who was aiding a special Imperial soldier, after that, I started to question myself on what I am supposed to do, as I...discovered that I am only a part of the cycle of revenge and that she what me to break it...so I did by joining Lord Reese and the Shion Knights. This Axe I am wielding right now was gifted to me by an Imperial who was part of the cycle of revenge, Thanks to him and Sister Izura I was pulled out of the cycle of revenge. So please remember what I said Summoner." 

Grand Hero Battle: 

Larentia: The Principle Knight (Credit to Rute from Animo)

Greetings: "My name is Larentia and I am Wyvern Knight as you can see. Is Lord Reese of Shion here?"

Skillset: 

Weapon: Euthyphro: 16 Might: Grants Atk/Spd+2. Deals +5 damage per unit's attack.

Assist: Ardent Sacrifice

Special: None 

Skill A: 

Skill B: Windsweep 3

Skill C: Guidance 3

163 BST

HP: 40

Atk: 35

Spd: 37

Def: 31

Res: 20

Special Quote: "The Skies are ours to control!" 

"Nice try but I can do better!" 

"Run while you can!" 

"I fight for the Knight of Shion!" 

Defeated Quote: "Lord Reese....may you find....victory." 

Level 40 Confession (Only if Lord Reese is summoned): "Summoner, a word with you please, I got thank you for summoning Lord Reese of Shion. You see was ordered to defect to the Berwick League...hmm? Who told me to defect...I won't say but for now, I am glad that I am serving under Lord Reese once more. He has shown himself as a real lord within the battlefield and the way he enjoys himself with the rest of the troops. So I guess I own you my spear for summoning Lord Reese." 

Tempest Trial: 

The Start: 

"So, this the Tempest trial...it looks pretty hard my Lord," said Ward as Reese walks up beside him

"I know, but we got to rescue one of our friends within the Tempest and we can only do that if...we complete the trail," said Reese as he stares at the Tempest 

Ward sighs "Indeed, it a shame that we are the only ones here," 

Czene walked up behind them both "Lord Reese! General Ward! It nice to see you again," said Czene 

"Czene! You're here as well? You know what nevermind that, Czene is alright if you can lend us your strength once more?" Reese asked

"Of course, just remember that I don't come for free," Czene smirks 

"Are you trying to ri.." Ward got cut off by Reese

Reese nods "Sure, we pay you after the battle," 

"Nice," Czene smiles for a moment before turning towards Dean who is slowly walking up "Hey, Dean come on! Hurry up!"

Dean sighs "Why did I agree to this? " Dean muttered 

"Dean! It nice to see you again, We have heard that Lady Izerna is trapped within the Tempest," said Reese 

Dean face when wide as he tightens his grip on his axe 

"The only way to rescue her is to complete it trail...which is defeating waves amount of enemies. So, Dean, can you lend me your strength once more?" 

"Say no more, I will gladly lend you my strength to save Lady Izerna, like the time we saved me," Dean replied 

Reese smiled at Dean "Excellent! Now let us clear this Tempest and rescue Lady Izerna!"

Tempest Trail starts

Tempest Trail Unit: 

Greeting: "My name is Izerna and I am Priestess of Quescria. If you need healing just ask me," 

Skillset: 

Weapon: Light Orb: 14 might: If the unit is attacked by a foe, the unit can counterattack before foe's first attack. The Light Orb can counterattack at 1-2 range. Calculates damage from Light Orb like other weapons. (Can't be foddered) 

Assist: Restore+ 

Special: EarthWater Balm+ 

Skill A: SPD/RES Bond 3

Skill B: None

Skill C: Breath of Life 3

158 BST

HP: 38

ATK: 35

SPD:35

DEF:17

RES: 33

Special Quote: "Stay still please," 

"Don't worry, I got you." 

"I make sure that you are safe," 

"Remember. don't get yourself killed."

Defeated Quote: "I am sorry...Thise."

Level 40 Confession: "Summoner? Are you alright, oh you are...good, you need to take care of yourself you know? Tons of people can die by accidentally overworking themselves, so please remember to keep yourself rest at all times, Priestess like me have to work overall time to attend the wounded which kept on coming and wouldn't end. To make it even worse, I have heard that some of the wounded have decided to have 'fun' with the priestess. This is why mother sends me away to the Knights of Shion, Lord Reese army. He is known for being kind and courageous alongside being honourable. I am glad that my mother has chosen the right path for me,"


	2. Reese and Leif: The Same Fight Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Reese and Prince Leif have decided to challenge each other on the training ground.

Reese and Leif: The Same Fight Part 1

Leif was practicing on his way on a training dummy with a training sword

Reese entered one of the training grounds "Prince Leif! I can see that you are training...all alone," Reese picked up a training sword "Can I join you?" Reese asked

Leif turns around to face Reese "Oh, you must the newcomer, sure I don't mind in fact...is alright if we can test each other strength?" Leif asked with a straight look on his face

Reese smiles "Perfect, I have been waiting forever to test my skills in this...new world," He picked up a small shield "Let us test our strength,"

Leif point his training sword at Reese "Gladly, just remember that I won't go easy on just because you a newcomer," said Leif

"I expected as much," Reese position himself as they both charge at each other

Reese was focused on his agility and strength as he uses his shield to block Leif's training sword

Leif, on the other hand, focused on speed and dexterity but without a shield, he is forced to dodge Reese attacks or block with his training sword.

The Fight when on for a while with Reese and Leif clashing against each other.

Reese, however, always kept his shield right in front and his sword by his right side. Making it difficult for Leif to get close or to get a clear shot.

Leif attempted to strike Reese left side but Reese parries it with his shield and quickly countered back with a thrust hitting Leif's chest making him go down on his knees.

Leif dropped his sword and raised his hand "Huh...I guess this is my defeat, Your shield forced me to go on the defensive and I tried my best to go around it but...." Leif sighed

"Indeed, a shield can easily force your opponent to adopt a different fighting style that is unsuited to them...at least that what Ward said but I have to agree with his statements." Reese pulled up Leif to his feet "My shield forced you to go on the defensive and when you tried to land a blow against me, I can just parry your attack and countered back. Winning me the fight," Reese smiled as he raised his sword once more "What to go another round?" Reese asked

Leif picked up his sword "Sure, I got to train much harder to protect everyone," said Leif as he raises his training sword once more.

Reese smiles at Leif "Me too, I go train much harder to make sure that everyone dear to me is safe,"

Reese and Leif did another round of combat as they adept their different fighting styles

After a couple of rounds of combat, the result was 3-2 with Reese winning overall.

Both of them were exhausted as they sat next to each other on the beach.

"That was a good fight Prince Leif, it a truly an honour," said Reese as he extends his hand towards Leif

Leif accepted Reese as they both shake their hands "You don't need to call me Prince, Lord Reese, Leif is just fine," said Leif

"...alright and you can call me Reese, to tell me Leif...what that sword that you have sheathed" Reese points at Leif Light brand

"Oh, this...this is the Light Brand my...mother once used it during her time aiding her brother...my uncle when Lady Deridie gave to her as a gift," Leif unsheathes his Light Brand and reveals it to Reese

Reese examines Light Brand "Light Brand...the design...it beautiful and well crafted, It like my sword Garm that has been gifted from my sister," Reese unsheathes his sword Garm and reveals it to Leif

Leif examines Garm"Thank you, it looks like we do share something common. I have heard that you came from a different world than the rest of us,"

"...yes, it appears so. I remember the time when I first came into this world with everyone eyes upon me, it a little...' weird' to be only one out...at least until Ward, Dean, Czene, Larentia and Izerna were finally summoned by the summoner," Reese sighed with relief "Thank Verian,"

Leif looked concerned "So...you must have felt alone for a while,"

"Oh, yes I did feel alonely before they came, Ward was excited to see me alongside Larentia. They were just as lost as I was when I first came into this world, so I had to give them the tour around the palace," Reese looked around in the training ground "This world is completely different from ours and well Czene seems to be excited to explore more about this world named...Askr."

Leif pat Reese on his back "Huh...so your lucky," Leif looked away from Reese "Unlike me where I had to be alone without my father for at least a year during my time here in Askr," Leif looked down onto the ground where this time Reese started to pat him on the back

Reese smiles at Leif "So you have been in the order of heroes for some time?" Reese asked

Leif smiles at Reese "Yes, I have been around...two years I think, I don't remember that clearly...it been a long time," said Leif

"And yet you still lost to me who is just a newcomer..." Reese started to laugh "It proves that you still have more to learn,"

Leif nods "Yea, I still need to learn more,"

Ward enters the training ground with a frown on his face

"Lord Reese! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" shouted Ward as he makes his way towards Leif and Reese.

Reese turn towards Ward "Hm? Ward? Is something wrong?" Reese asked

"Nothing like the matter, your present is required at the war council," Ward cross his arms

Reese frowns for a moment but nods "...very well," turns towards Leif "It was nice talking with you, Prince Leif. Now if you excuse me," Reese slightly bows before leaving with Ward

Leif waves Reese goodbye "No problem, we can talk at another time," said Leif as he continues to train once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave your thoughts in the comment section.


End file.
